digimon road trip
by darkspinedemon
Summary: what happens when the digimon crew go on a vacation arranged by the producers of there tv show? read and find out for yourself.


**DIGIMON ROAD TRIP**

PART I

[On a bus driving down the highway, Ken and Wormmon are driving, while Matt sits strumming on his guitar, and Gabumon blows into a harmonica. TK stares out the window, along with Patamon. Davis and Veemon munch on food, while Tai and Agumon bounce soccer balls up and down. Also on the bus, Takato and Kazu play the Digimon Card Game as Guilmon watches. (Guardromon is on top of the bus on account on being too big to fit inside). And J.P. and Tommy reminisce about past adventures.]

DAVIS: This is really great of the producers to give us this outing.  
VEEMON: And they *munch* supplied all the food.  
MATT: Well, we've earned it.  
TAI: Where are we going again?  
TAKATO: The new water park next to the beach.  
KAZU: It's going to be way fun.  
GUILMON: Will they have bread there?  
J.P.: And more. Ice cream, fried dough, hot dogs. I can almost taste it all now.  
TOMMY: And all the rides and games. I can't wait to go on the log flume.  
KAZU: You have to be a certain height to go on some of the rides.  
TOMMY: Well I've grown two inches.  
KEN: Calm down. I'm trying to drive.  
WORMMON: Oh, lighten up, Ken. They're just having some fun.  
AGUMON: He just wants to get there as fast as we can so he can see Yolei.  
KEN: *blush* That's not it!  
MATT: You excited too, TK? TK? Earth to TK. Come in.  
TK: Oh, what?  
MATT: You okay? You seem to be off in another world.  
TK: I;m just thinking.  
J.P.: About Kari.  
TK: *blush* Wh-What makes you say that?  
PATAMON: Your red face gives you away.  
GABUMON: What about you, Patamon? What were you thinking of?  
PATAMON: *blush* N-Nothing.  
AGUMON & GABUMON: Gatomon!

[On another bus, Yolei and Hawkmon drive, while Jeri teaches Suzie the Digimon Card Game as Lopmon watches. (Leomon's on top of the bus. He was just too big). Sora and Biyomon sketch kimono designs on a pad while Mimi, Zoe, and Palmon get to know each other. Kari and Gatomon stare out the window.]

MIMI: That is so cool you used to live in Italy. I live in America now.  
ZOE: That's neat.  
PALMON: And what's also neat is that you can turn into a Digimon.  
ZOE: Yeah, but it would be nice top have my own Digimon. Someone I can talk to.  
JERI: Yeah, I know what you mean. Leomon's just too stubborn. He'll listen and help me, but otherwise, he's quiet.  
SUZIE: Lopmon's the best. She plays tea party with me.  
LOPMON: Luckily I talked her out of giving me the Miss Prettypants treatment like Terriermon got.  
SORA: Oh, I was going to ask. Where's Rika?  
BIYOMON: And Renamon?  
YOLEI: Melissa [Fahn; voice of Rika] is working on a musical. She and Renamon send their greetings.  
HAWKMON: Hmm. I've thought of being on stage. La-la-la-la!  
YOLEI: Don't quit your day job.  
ALL: *laugh*  
MIMI: Hey, Kari, why are you so quiet?  
KARI: It's nothing.  
ZOE: I know. You were thinking about TK.  
KARI: *blush* N-No I wasn't.  
MIMI: Your face is all red.  
ZOE: Kari loves TK!  
GATOMON: *giggle*  
PALMON: What are you giggling about, Gatomon? You were quiet too.  
MIMI & ZOE: Patamon!  
GATOMON: *blush*  
MIMI: Oh, that reminds me. Zoe, have you told him yet?  
ZOE: No, not yet. I was going to, but I got so nervous I chickened out.  
MIMI: Just tell him. He told you he likes you. The same thing happened with Joe and I. I was so scared and nervous, but I was happier once I told him.  
ZOE: You're right. I'll tell him today.

[On Bus Three, Cody and Armadillomon drive while Izzy and Tentomon work on a laptop. Joe reads a text book and Henry and Kenta play the Digimon Card Game. Also on the bus, Gomamon, Terriermon, MarineAngemon, Neemon, and Patamon play, Koji and Koichi converse, and Bokomon works on his book with Takuya's help.]

TAKUYA: Don't forget to mention how brave I was there. And strong.  
BOKOMON: Uh-huh.  
TAKUYA: And don't forget about the time I single-handedly defeated Mercurymon's patooty.  
BOKOMON: You're not the only one who was part of that adventure.  
ALL: *laugh*  
KOJI: And you did have the help of Seraphimon's egg to Fusion Evolve.  
IZZY: I still can't believe that humans can turn into Digimon. It's simply amazing.  
HENRY: Hey, they're not the only one's who can become Digimon. What about our bio-merge?  
TERRIERMON: Yeah, Henry and I kick booty as MegaGargomon.  
CODY: What about Ryo? Why isn't he here?  
KENTA: Ryo's with Rika at her rehearsal.  
JOE: Would you guys quiet down? I have a big exam next week and I have to study.  
GOMAMON: Are you sure you're studying? You've been on the same page for the past fifteen minutes.  
TENTOMON: I wonder who he could be thinking of.  
ARMADILLOMON: A pink-haired girl?  
CODY: Named Mimi?  
GOMAMON: Hmm?  
JOE: *blush* I'm studying!  
TERRIERMON: Joe's face is as red as Guilmon!  
PATAMON: Come on, papa-mom. Come play!  
NEEMON: Yeah, come on.  
BOKOMON: I think not. I must work on my book. The adventures of the human children who saved the Digital World.  
*BEEP BEEP*  
IZZY: I'm getting a message from the other bus. It's from Takato. 'How's it going? Rookie leader burn the bus down yet?'  
TAKUYA: What?! Give me that!

[He grabs the laptop from Izzy.]

IZZY: Hey!

[On Bus One.]

TAKATO: They're answering back. 'What do you mean 'Rookie leader?!' I'm no rookie!'  
TAI: This is getting good.  
TAKATO: There's more. 'You old-time leaders burning with envy 'cause I'm the best?'  
TAI: Old-timer?!

[On Bus Three.]

TAKUYA: This is fun.  
NEEMON: Here's your answer.  
TAKUYA: 'I bet Agumon and I could take you down in one blow!' It's from Tai. And Takato's answering as well. 'Gallantmon will burn you to asks.' I've got to answer.

[On Bus One.]

TAI: 'Please. They can't hold a candle to EmperorGreymon.'

[On Bus Three.]

TAKUYA: 'We'll take you on, anytime, anywhere.' They're on!  
ALL: *sigh*

[On Bus Two.]

SORA: Those boy's goggles must be on too tight.

[Mimi and Zoe are leaning over a laptop.]

ZOE: Takuya's answering back. It's war.  
YOLEI: I wonder why Davis hasn't got in on the action.  
PALMON: No, wait. He has an answer too. He just had his mouth too full of food to answer. 'Imperialdramon joins in too.' *sigh*  
ZOE: It's the war of the goggle-heads.

[On Bus One.]

TAKATO: I can't believe that Takuya, saying his EmperorGreymon can beat Gallantmon. Well, we'll show him, right Guilmon?  
GUILMON: But Takuya doesn't have a Digimon.  
TAI: Well, duh, he can turn into one.  
AGUMON: WarGreymon gladly joins the fight.  
DAVIS: And so does Imperialdramon.  
VEEMON: But don't Wormmon and Ken have to agree?  
DAVIS: Oh, yeah. Well, how 'bout it Ken?  
KEN: Forget it. I'm not going to help you with your silly duel.  
DAVIS: But the honor of our head-gear is on the line!

[He kicks at the soccer ball, which hits the window, cracking it.]

MATT: Please, no ball throwing on the bus!

[On Bus Three.]

JOE: Can't we just have one quiet vacation without the leaders flipping out?!  
GOMAMON: It's in their contracts.

[On Bus Two.]

MIMI & ZOE: *sigh* Boys!


End file.
